Bearded Smiley
Bearded Smiley is the main character of the series with the same name. He is known to be 'extremely '''annoying and not many people can stand to be around him for more than a few minutes. He made his first appearance in the 2011 game Bearded Smiley: The Annoying Game, where he had to stop Uilee Tea from destroying Smilexa. He is known to be able to fight by just annoying his enemies, usually making them retreat or go crazy. Bearded Smiley is also the current mascot of GemGames Co.. History Bearded Smiley was born and raised by his two unseen parents in Smilexa. He was apparently annoying even before he could speak. He studied hard at school and eventually went on to graduate from college at the age of 19, although he still currently has no confirmed job for unknown reasons. Bearded Smiley met Bearded Ninja during his first day at school, and ever since they've been the best of friends. When Bearded Smiley got his own house at the age of 19, he moved in, Bearded Ninja soon moved next-door to Bearded Smiley then. Shortly after moving in, Bearded met Norbert and took an instant liking to him, Norbert however took an instant disliking to Bearded Smiley and thus would try and avoid Bearded Smiley whenever possible. One Day, Bearded went on vacation to a country named Frownmor where he would meet Uilee Tea. Bearded annoyed Uilee Tea, more than he'd ever annoyed anyone before, and Uilee Tea then labeled himself as Bearded Smiley's mortal enemy. Soon after returning to Smilexa, Bearded Smiley then met Bearded Giraffe while he was exploring the Smilexa Undergrounds on halloween. Bearded Smiley took pity on Bearded Giraffe, and decided to take him home as his pet, the two them formed a good friendship. Bearded Smiley: The Annoying Game Bearded Smiley was up to his usuall daily ruitine of chasing Norbert, before going to hang-out with Bearded Ninja. When suddenly a news report came onto the TV, which stated that an evil Smilonian named Uilee Tea had kidnapped 4 Smilonians from the Madness Mountains, Snowman's Sauna, Skull Plains and Pirates Paradise. Bearded Smiley was quick to recognise Uilee Tea, and set out to Uilee Tea's location. Shortly after locating Uilee Tea terrorising Professor Rawser near Smilexa City Court, Bearded greeted Uilee Tea. Uilee Tea was quick to recognise Bearded and stated that he was the reason he had came to Smilexa, for revenge. He then summoned his army to attack Smilexa, and stated that there was nothing Bearded could do to stop him, before fleeing to his base in Frownmor. Bearded Smiley then went to get Bearded Ninja's help, and set out to stop Uilee Tea. The two of them travelled through 6 different locations where Uilee Tea had sent his minions to attack, rescuing the brainwashed Smilonians along the way before finally reaching Frowmor and Uilee Tea's base. Bearded Smiley and Bearded Ninja then battled Uilee Tea, before finally defeating him and restoring peace to the world again. Bearded Smiley & Mr. Chilli: The Fate of Annoyance A month after Uilee Tea's attack on Smilexa, Bearded Smiley is called into court by Uilee Tea for his constant annoyance. Bearded Smiley remembers a flyer he obtained from a lawyer named Mr. Chilli a month before, he calls Chilli but then remembers how much he annoyed him, and hangs up. The day of the court hearing came, and Mr. Chilli realises who his client is and flips out saying that he was still annoyed with Bearded. After realising that Bearded is paying him his greedy nature overcomes it however, and he represents Bearded Smiley in court. Bearded loses the case and The Judge places a one-week restraining order on Bearded Smiley, stating he cannot annoy Uilee Tea during that week, Uilee Tea takes advantage of the fact and states that he'll attack Smilexa during that week, while Bearded can't do anything about it. Chilli desided that enough is enough and the two of the team up to stop Uilee Tea, Uilee Tea has teamed up with Chilli's rival, Lance Darville however, and they have kidnapped Emily Davies. Bearded Smiley went with Mr. Chilli, along with Bearded Ninja, across Smilonia to rescue Emily from Uilee Tea and Lance. Along the way they also teamed up with an elite secret agent named Roxanne and a millionarre Squisentient named Hooly. The five of them eventually reached the newly built fortress of Uilee Tea and Lance, they then battled the evil villains, winning in the end and freeing Emily Davies. Fantendo - Dark of Zeon Fantendo - Planetary Implosion Paper Fantendo: Dimensions Destiny Other Appearances These appearances made by Bearded Smiley are considered non-canon. Fantendo Desperation Fantendo ObstaCourse Fantendo Smash Bros. series Fantendo Kart series GemGames Brawl General Information Physical Description Bearded Smiley is basically the same size as most Smilonians, being the same size as most of his friends. His body is round, like a sphere and like most Smilonians. His skin colour is a bright yellow, while his arms are pitch black and his hands are also yellow. His eyes are a darkish blue colour, and spherical in shape, while his eyebrows are an chestnut shade of brown. Bearded Smiley's hair is depicted in a simple, messy style, similar to Norbert. His hair is chestnut brown in colour, similar to his eyebrows, and his most notable feature is his trademark goatee, which is also chestnut brown. Clothing Bearded Smiley, like many Smilonians, does not wear clothes. This is because of the fact that Smilonians are scientifically, genderless, although they act like they have genders. Bearded Smiley's only item of clothing are his trademark plumbers gloves. Snow Gear Bearded Smiley dons a light blue snow jacket whenever visiting cold places, such as Snowman's Sauna. He also replaces his plumbers gloves with fingerless snowgloves, and wears ear muffs. Development Early concept art of Bearded Smiley showed that his arms were originally much shorter, during his final design they were lenghtened however. Throughout his appearances from his debut onwards, his appearance has not changed in the slightest. Personality and Traits Bearded Smiley is generally known to be an extremely annoying person, he is shown to annoy almost everyone he meets. He is quite brave and will never back away from a challenge, aswell as that he is extremely persistant and won't stop annoying someone (such as Uilee Tea) until they give him what he wants. Aswell as being annoying, brave and persistant he is shown to be quite stupid and often has to get advice from his friend Bearded Ninja when a problem unfolds. Bearded Smiley's voice is depicted as hyper and slightly high-pitched, however when excited his voice goes extremely loud. Relationships Arr-End Bearded Giraffe Bearded Ninja Bearded Trollface Candace Emily Davies Halfy Bloody Hooly Kooltana Lance Darville Major Trihgga Mr. Chilli Ninjaraffe Ninjaspeed Norbert Professor Rawser Roxanne D'Urre Sheila Piunazj Stelivil The Chez The Judge Uilee Tea Waddie Xavier Cell Quotes A list of quotes made by Bearded Smiley can be located here: ''Bearded Smiley/Quotes. Trivia *Bearded Smiley appears to be oblivious to the danger Uilee Tea is to Smilexa. **Yet, Bearded Smiley knows in an unconfirmed Bearded Smiley/''Agent RX'' crossover, that Uilee Tea is his nemesis. Gallery A full gallery of all artwork of Bearded Smiley. Bearded-Smiley.png|''Bearded Smiley: The Annoying Game'' BeardedSmiley.png|''Bearded Smiley & Mr. Chilli: The Fate of Annoyance'' Bearded3D.png|''Fantendo Desperation'' BeardedFOC.png|''Fantendo ObstaCourse'' PaperBeardedSmiley.png|''Paper Fantendo: Dimensions Destiny'' Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Original characters Category:Bearded Smiley series Category:Eltario's Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Based off real life people Category:Permission Needed Category:Bearded Smiley Characters Category:Smilonians Category:Eltario's Things Category:Super Fantendo Strikers Category:GemGames Co. Category:Mascots Category:Annoyances